Balance Elemental
The Balance Elemental is an enemy fought during While Guthix Sleeps. It was created by Guthix using time, balance, and a human being , to protect the Stone of Jas after Guthix ended the God Wars in the Third Age. It could be linked to the Chaos Elemental, according to Reldo in an edition of Postbag from the Hedge. It speaks about the player as if they have already met, and the player has already died. Unlike most enemies, the Balance Elemental is capable of using all three styles of attack, switching styles periodically. To counter this, Protection prayers are capable of blocking all damage dealt by the elemental. The Balance Elemental is fight-able as a class C boss monster in the Dominion Tower minigame if the player has completed While Guthix Sleeps. History The Balance Elemental was created by Guthix from a combination of time, elemental power, balance and a human some time prior to the Stone of Jas taking up its residence in the Ancient Guthix Temple. Guthix tasked the elemental with guarding the stone until they were near to death, at which time they would be returned to their home plane with his gratitude and blessing. During the fight against it, the elemental claims to have known the player well, describing their funeral as a "lovely" event, and that they would know more than anyone that the good die young. On death, it recites the speech Guthix gave when it was created, and disappears. Habitat The Balance Elemental lives in the temple where the Stone of Jas is found. Lucien appears immediately after defeating it and finally, at the end of the quest, Tormented Demons are fought. According to its duel card, the Balance Elemental exists in multiple dimensions at once, a state known as straddling. The Balance Elemental uses all attack styles, and changes appearance for each: A stone club signifies that it is attacking with melee, a flaming bow ranged, and blue spike protruding from its head mean magic attacks. It also uses a stat draining attack which is a rock-like missile. God spells do not work against this monster. Strategy Trivia *The Balance Elemental's body parts are composed of the four basic elements, as of head and body of splashing water, two arms of fire, two arms and two feet of earth and legs of air, thus, the monster's examine text. *Reldo mentioned in a postbag from the hedge, the Balance Elemental is connected to the Chaos Elemental. *The Runescape duel cards mention it can exist in more than one dimension at a time. *The Raptor will comment after you defeated the Elemental that he is impressed. *The Balance Elemental is one of the few monsters in the game since the Evolution of Combat that has attacks that can be completely blocked with Protection prayers. Another monster like this is TzTok-Jad. *Killing the Balance Elemental does not count towards the Rampage combat challenges. References nl:Balance Elemental fi:Balance Elemental Category:Elementals Category:Quest monsters Category:Unique monsters Category:Bosses Category:Monsters featured on Duel Cards Category:Guthixians